


Candescent

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, juuuust a little reflection on how deeply they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: She is not a jealous woman, but she appreciates the finer things in life, and his attention is the very finest thing.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Kudos: 18





	Candescent

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "candle."

He is beautiful, her prince. Beautiful, and hers, and while she will share him with the world—his body and his bed and his heart, and his philosophy that to deprive yourself of love is to deprive yourself of living—he will always choose her over anybody else, always hold her proudly at his side. She is not a jealous woman, but she appreciates the finer things in life, and his attention is the very finest thing. Time alone with him is a sweet privilege, whether they are sitting quietly in the study as he writes and she reads, or lying tangled in their bed with his mouth on her skin.

His mouth is hot and attentive at her breast, tongue rounding over her nipple to suckle before he lets her feel the sting of his teeth close around her. His eyes burn, reflecting the candlelight glowing next to them, flashing with fire and adoration when he gazes up at her.

He makes love to her with every gesture, every look, every low word, whether they are in a room alone or surrounded by thousands. She knows the feel of his hands as well as her own, knows the look on his face as a mirror image of the way she looks at him: all desire and admiration and respect. Warm and unshakable.

She luxuriates in his love like a hot scented bath, like the softest silk robe, like the richest dessert on her tongue. He is all of those things, and more, and her body lights up for him like it knows a second part of itself is coming home, slotting into place as easily as he settles himself inside of her. She is whole on her own but he makes her more, makes her bigger. He touches her and fucks her and kisses her until their edges bleed together and overlap and become like one.

She does not live her life through fear but she fears sometimes how her seams would unravel, ripped apart, if he were ever taken from her.

He knits his fingers with hers, grip strong and sure and his hot skin smooth against hers, and meets her mouth and pushes inside her, blurring every boundary between them once more. They meld together in the little circle of flickering light and she holds him tight and takes him in and knows that she will never let go.


End file.
